Well this won't go Terribly
by Imagination is king
Summary: Hello, I'm Lucy, and I guess I'm the mayor of the town of Segoia. ... I dunno how either, but hey, Imma roll with it.
1. Jan 4, Part 1

**Hallo! Yes, I know, I'm starting my fourth story that doesn't really have a concrete ending, I know. But… GOD DANGIT I LOVE ME SOME ANIMAL CROSSING. I've played the crap out of my copy of New Leaf since January 4, and so I decided to make a story somewhat based off of my misadventures in that game! So, let's start!**

* * *

"… Mm…" I blinked open my eyes. Where… Oh right, the train. I was on my way to the town of Segoia, where I was going to start a new life for myself! … Wait is that cat walking to me- Oh God he is.

He was mainly blue, with a patch of white fur on his face, with triangular ears poking out of his head that occasionally twitched. He sat in front of me, and flashed me a smile, which I returned. Hopefully I don't look like a psychopath, I've been told that happens when I try too hard to smile.

"Hello! Can't say I've seen ya on the rails!" He greeted warmly. "… Actually, it's been awhile since I was on the rails m'self… About 2002 was it?" He made a thinking gesture, before shaking his head. "Ach! Where are my manners! Name's Rover! You?"

"Lucy." I replied. Yep, I'm a girl. I brushed back my black hair from my face (I should really get it trimmed…) as Rover asked where I was going. "Oh, a town called Segoia. Why?"

"Segoia hm? I think I have a map of the place…" He began searching his bag as his ears twitched some more. … I kinda wanna touch em, not gonna lie. They look super soft. He then pulled out a map from his bag and handed it to me. "Here ya go!" He said cheerfully. "Figured I might as well help ya out."

"Thanks." I replied as I studied the map. The river neatly cut the town in half for the most part, except for a few bends and a pond in the middle of it. It seemed like a nice place, and the map told me about where Town Hall and The Plaza were. Important things to note.

 _Attention Passengers, we will be arriving in Segoia shortly. All Passengers disembarking at Segoia please prepare for your stop._

The announcement pulled me from my thoughts. "Oh, that's my stop." I stood up and got my bag from the rack. "Pleasure talking to you." I told Rover, who nodded and waved goodbye to me as I headed for the exit.

* * *

I shivered as I stepped out into the cold January Air. My Mom said I was crazy for moving now, but I always liked winter more than summer. Besides, snow was on the ground! It never snowed where I lived, just cold, miserable rain. I made my way to the Train Station exit, stopping before I was out. "… Here we go…" I said quietly, taking a deep breath to calm my nerves. … It didn't really help. Oh well. And with that, I stepped out to-

 _POP!_

"GAH!" I screeched. What the hell?! I blinked as I processed what was floating in the air… Confetti?

"Hello Mayor!" A cheerful voice greeted, snapping me out of my shocked surprise. Oh God I hope I didn't have my mouth open.

"Wha…?" I turned to the voice, revealing it to be… A golden-colored dog lady, with a remarkably bell-shaped head and in a big puffy coat that put my wore-out blue hoodie to shame. She was holding a popper in her hands, and had a smile that was so sweet I could feel my teeth rotting.

"Welcome to Segoia Mayor! We all came out to greet you!" It was at this moment I noticed the other animals present: An orange monkey, a yellow chicken, a brown squirrel, and a pink ostrich (Or a flamingo, she could pass as both).

"Uh… I'm not your mayor." I replied, scratching the back of my head in confusion. At least… I don't think I was. Unless this was like that thing where you're the millionth customer or whatever and you get a prize. The advertisement flashed in my mind: _Show up to this tiny town as the fifth resident and you win a mayoral term!_

"Nonsense!" The dog lady replied, waving her hand. "Now, I'm sure you want to meet your neighbors, so stop by town hall when you're ready!" And with that, she walked off, taking with her and way of figuring out how the hell any of this worked. … Oh well, might as well be friendly. I decided to talk to the squirrel first: She seemed the most… Normal, of the bunch. I walked up and greeted her with "Hello Ms… Squirrel." Nice one brain.

"Hm?" She turned around, smiling. "Oh! You're our new mayor! Well, I'm Cally, nice to meet you, WHEE."

Oh God that catchphrase. Lord help me, we are not off to a good start. "Well, I'm Lucy, nice to meet you as well." … After some awkward shifting around, I quickly blurted out 'Okayseeyouaround' and hurriedly walked off, doing everything in my power to not look back. Next, I decided to talk to the Ostrich (Or Flamingo). I decided to keep my greeting simple. "Yo!" I called to her. Oh God what if I sound like a thug. I WAS NOT READY FOR THIS.

She turned around and waved as she walked up to me. "Oh! You must be the new lady, pinky."

Okay, that catchphrase was much better than Cally's. "Yep, I'm Lucy."

"Well I'm Flora, nice to meetcha!"

"… Hey, are you an ostrich or a flamingo?" I asked, figuring I might as well find out now.

Flora stared for a few seconds, before tears welled up in her eyes. "I-I'm a beautiful ostrich, thank you very much! And don't forget it pinky! Waaaaa!" And then she ran off crying. … Welp, I'm 0 for 2.

"Oh don't worry, rerack." A chill voice said behind me. "Flora's a dramatic. She'll be over it in a few minutes." I turned around to see the orange monkey holding something behind his back. "Name's Flip! You're… Lucy right?"

"Yup." I replied. … I like 'em. He's cool.

"Well, I got you something." He removed what was behind his back: A friggin massive cherry. Seriously, I think one of them is bigger than my head. "Say hello to Segoia's specialty: The cherry!" I did a mock clap, which earned a chuckle from him. "Glad ya like it." He snapped the stem in half and handed one to me, and then bit into his. I studied the cherry. It was a glossy red, and I didn't see anything particularly wrong with it. Here's hoping I don't die from the world's deadliest cherry. I took a bite.

"… Woah." HOLY CRAP THAT IS GOOD. WHAT IS IN THIS THING. HOH MY GOD. I NEED MORE. I hastily finished off the rest of the cherry, earning another chuckle from Flip.

"Glad to see you like 'em." He remarked, turning around and walking off. "See ya around!" He called.

"You too!" I responded. Well, I was 1 for 3. So that just left… The chicken. Wonder where he went-

"OW!" A shout interrupted my thoughts. I looked over to the cause of it to see the yellow chicken from before rubbing a bump on his head as he angrily stared at the golden coin on the ground: A 100 Bell Piece, which had presumably been the cause of his injury... Somehow. He picked it up and pocketed it as I walked over. When he saw me, he greeted me with "Howdy neighbor! I assume you want to talk to me, doodle-duh?"

"Yeah, I was-"

"Well it'll have to wait till I find sustenance." He patted his belly. "I'm in need of the cherry!" … If I hadn't had a cherry already, I would find him rude. But he had a point. So, I walked over to a nearby tree and gave it a healthy shake, allowing some cherries to fall off. I picked up one and handed it to him. "Oh! Thanks!" He gobbled it down. "Hm… Oh! Here!" He reached in his pockets and pulled out a small leaf and handed it to me. Here, have my Game Shelf for helping me out!"

"…" I pocketed the leaf with a 'Thanks.' "So what's your name?" I asked.

"Eggbert! And your Lucy right?"

"Yup."

"Well, it was nice meeting you!" And with that, he trudged off.

"… Well, I suppose 2 out of 4 isn't so bad." I remarked. And I even got a game shelf out of it! … Now I need a place to put it. Oh well, cross that bridge when I come to it. Now I needed to go talk to Isabelle. And so, I headed off to the town hall to get this whole thing sorted out.

* * *

 **And so that's part 1 of Lucy's first day!**

… **Look, I didn't play as a girl, but I wanted to for this story, so bam, Lucy.**

 **Lucy: Hi.**

 **Anyway, if you feel you liked this story (In the, like, probably tiny amount of AC Fans on FF that have a chance of reading this. Not to mention this kind of story has been done to death already, but DAMMIT I WILL MAKE IT WORK), then give a review or whatever! Bye! :D**


	2. Jan 4, Part 2

**Hallo! Sorry for the wait on this Story, I was away from my Laptop for a while. Anyway, let's get to the story!**

* * *

I opened the door to Town Hall, sighing in relief as I felt the warmth from indoor heating. Truly a Godsend in this harsh winter.

The Puppy Dog Lady was sitting behind the counter, her face lighting up upon seeing me. "Hello Mayor!"

"Again- Not your mayor." I replied.

"Well you did say you would arrive at the time you got off the train, and you seem to fit the description too!"

"…" I thought about it for a bit. … I guess being mayor couldn't be _that_ hard right? "Fine. I'm your mayor."

"Yay!" The Puppy Dog Lady clapped. "Now, I'm Isabelle, your secretary, and I'm here to help you anyway I can!" … Oh. Because she looks like a bell. _I get itttttt…_ "Although, I must say I was quite shocked to see someone as young as you stepped off the train!"

"I'm 23!" I retorted.

"Yes yes, but our old mayor held the position for many, many, _many_ years, and was quite set in his ways!" She turned to a picture hanging over a desk, which showed an elderly turtle smiling and waving at the camera like a jovial old soul. … Huh. Didn't even know 'jovial' was part of my vocabulary. Guess I'll have to thank my English Teacher next time I see her. "But I'm sure he'd agree youth would be a fresh breath of air for this town!" … She does realize I have next to no Political Experience right?

"Anyway, where do I start?" I asked.

"Well, first you need to complete your resident registration!"

"My what?"

"It's what makes you a resident of Segoia! After all, the mayor needs to officially live here correct?"

Yeah, guess that makes sense. I nodded. "What do I need?"

"Well I need your name. …" She gasped suddenly, her eyes wide. "I DON'T KNOW YOUR NAME MAYOR."

"Geez, calm down Isabelle. It's Lucy."

"Oh!" She visibly calmed. "Alright, Mayor Lucy, next we need- OH NO THIS IS BAD."

DID SHE NOT PREPARE FOR ANY OF THESE QUESTIONS?! "What now?!"

"YOU NEED AN ADRESS TO FILL OUT THE FORM! HOW COULD I FORGET SOMETHING SO VITALLY IMPORTANT?!"

"… Well I don't have a house yet, so…"

"Exactly! And there aren't any vacant houses either, so…"

None? Well, glad I'm finding that out _now._ "So… What do."

"… We can build you one!" Isabelle decided. "We should first figure out where you want to live! So I guess there wasn't any reason for you to come here. My apologies for being so flaky."

"… Hey. It's fine." I guess that whole thing about Secretaries being hard on their selves wasn't false after all… "After all, nothing ever really goes perfectly right?"

"… Thanks Mayor. Anyway, on the other side of tracks you'll find Nook Homes on Main Street. Go there and you'll find everything you need to know about making a home!"

"Got it." I shot her a thumbs up and headed back out into the chilly night air.

* * *

Apparently it was about closing time, as I caught the owner of Nook Homes locking up for the night. He was… I wanna say a raccoon/teddy bear combo. He was dressed in a yellow raincoat that did _not_ hide his paunch, and he had a big striped tail coming out his back. "Hello? Are you the owner of Nook Homes?"

"Ah, hello! Welcome, welcome! … Are you the new mayor, perchance?"

"I am… How'd you know?"

"Isabelle told me to expect you!" He replied. "Please, come in!" He opened the door for me, allowing me to see his shop. I didn't see a phone anywhere though, so how Isabelle contacted him was dubious at best. But the owner interrupted my suspicions by saying "I am Tom Nook yes yes, and on behalf of the Segoia Chamber of Commerce, I welcome you to Segoia!"

"Thanks." This place has a chamber of commerce…?

"So I take it you're here to build yourself a house? Well you happen to be in luck, as I can build you a house just about anywhere in town! Yes I can indeed."

"Oh, great. Well, I guess we should get started, huh? I think I've already got a spot picked out too."

"Excellent!" He replied, chuckling. "Then this won't take long at all! Just take me to the spot!"

* * *

"Ah, so this is it, indeed?" Tom asked.

"Yup." I had chosen a spot on the south side of the river, kinda in the middle of town. It was close to Town Hall, but also close to the river. It seemed like a good enough spot for me.

"Well it seems perfect to me! Close to the river for fishing, and close to Town Hall for all your Mayoral Duties!" That was what I just said, but okay. "Now, we'll need to remove any plants, buried items, and rocks. Are you okay with that?"

"Yup." It's not like there was anything here in the first place.

"Wonderful! Let's reserve the space for you then!" And within seconds, a fence was set up. "Now, with material costs, building fees, and other such things, the cost will be…" Uh-oh. "… Bah! It's too complicated right now to calculate. I'll tell you the total later." … Whew. Although, Mom always said when they don't tell you upfront, the price will probably be astronomical. … Yikes. "Once you've taken care of other things, stop by my store to get the bill, hm?"

"Kay. But uh… Where do I sleep?" Because I am _not_ sleeping in a snowdrift. I was meant for hot chocolate next to the fireplace, not cold beef jerky rations while being buried alive by a snowstorm.

"Ah! Yes yes, I suppose you need a place to rest your head. One moment." And within another few seconds, a tent was set up, yellow with a mailbox in front of it, made of… Was that cardboard? Is- Is he serious? What do I do if it rains?! Just let my mail wash away…? "Well, I'll be returning to my shop, so I suggest we part ways here."

"Right. See ya." Tom nodded and made his way back to Main Street. "… I guess it's back to Town Hall for me." I decided, heading off.

* * *

"And that'll complete your Resident Registration!" Isabelle said happily. She had been listening to me talk about Nook, and my tent home, and my cardboard mailbox all while filling out the papers. I gotta admit, she does her job well.

"So it's done?" I asked, standing up.

"Well, I need just one more thing: Your Birthday."

"My Birthday huh? November 26." Yep, I had a birthday close to Christmas. It sucks.

"Ah! Very well." Isabelle quickly jotted it onto the paper. "And… Tada! Resident Registration, complete!" She then pulled out a card and handed it to me.

"What's this?" I asked, turning it around.

"It's your very own TPC, or Town Pass Card. It's like an ID Card that proves you live in Segoia!"

"… Thanks." I replied, pocketing it. "Now, can I go get some sleep? I'm tired."

"Oh! Of course mayor. In fact, I have something for that as well!" She handed me a two leaves with another smile. "What's this?" I asked.

"It's a sleeping bag! And a Lantern too."

"Oh! Well… Thanks. I guess I'll see you tomorrow." I then headed out the door.

* * *

"Alright, that outta do it." I had set up my sleeping bag and Lantern, and currently had it on as I studied my living quarters. "… I suppose it's not _too_ bad. … Wait!" I pulled out the Game Shelf Eggbert had given me and set it in a corner of the room, revealing it to be… Pink. "Great." Never really liked bright shades of pink like this, but I suppose I could make do. It helped make the place feel a bit cozier at least. I then turned off my lantern, crawled into my sleeping bag, and glanced around a bit. "Welp… That was my first day in Segoia. It wasn't half bad honestly. Sure some people are weird (Including me for talking to myself like this) but I like it here." And with that, I fell asleep.

* * *

 **BAM. Chapter done! Next Chapter, the fun starts! See ya then.**


	3. Jan 5, Part 1

**HEY! Guess what? We got a review!**

MaskedGamer chapter 2 . 1h ago

I can't wait to see Lucy's reaction when the house gets built.

 **Me too. :D**

 **Anyway, day two of Lucy's life in Segoia, START!**

* * *

"… Muuuuh…" Oh God what time was it…? It felt like it was eight in the morning… Maybe earlier? I dunno… Either way, I dragged myself out of bed- Sorry, sleeping bag. My back was killing me… Oh God am I getting old? This is what old people do right, complain about their backs right? NO. I AM NOT OLD. NOT YET. And with that, I quickly got dressed and headed outside to see… A pelican. … Okay, not what I was expecting, but aight. "… Hello!" I greeted.

"Ah!" He replied, waving. "Hello Ms. Mayor! I'm Pete the Mailman, doing my schedule."

"Ah. Any mail for me?"

"Um…" He checked his bag. "… Sorry! Nothing."

"Aw man…" Well, guess I better go talk to Isabelle… After checking my hair and rubbing the sleep out of my eyes, I headed to Town Hall, where Isabelle was already leaving. "Oh, hey Izzy." Izzy? Really? Was that the best I could come up with?

"Oh Mayor! I'm glad I caught you at this time!"

"Uh-huh, why?" Please don't let it be paperwork.

"The townsfolk and I would like to hold a ceremony to celebrate you becoming mayor! Care to walk with me to The Plaza?"

Oh. Okay, ceremony. I can do ceremony. "Sure."

"Great! Follow me!"

* * *

I was standing on a patch of upturned dirt with all the villagers from last night surrounding me and Isabelle, along with one I hadn't met. She was a purple gorilla in some kind of green shirt. She looked nice enough, although she could drop the lipstick.

"Hello everyone!" Isabelle greeted. "Today we're here to celebrate our new mayor!" Everyone cheered, earning a nervous blush from me. "Now Mayor, we would like you to plant this Sapling." Isabelle handed me a small plant, which I took. I then placed it gently in the hole and covered it with dirt.

 **On January 5** **th** **, 2017, Lucy became the Mayor of Segoia.**

Everyone started clapping, and then, with surprisingly little fanfare, the ceremony was over. Isabelle smiled. "Good job Mayor!"

"Thanks. So what now?"

"Well you have the rest of the day to greet your neighbors and take it easy! I'm available if you need tips on how to make the best of your time here in Segoia, and Mr. Nook has calculated your down payment."

"You did all that? How much sleep did you get…?"

"Three hours! And that's all I need!" She replied, placing her hands on her hips, literally sparkling.

"… Right." I decided to go talk to the gorilla first.

* * *

"So your name's Violet?" I asked. It seemed Violet was… Well, kinda snooty. A snooty purple gorilla, which would raise more suspicions if I wasn't already growing quickly accustomed to this kind of stuff, which was… worrying, to say the least. The first thing she had said to me was basically a complicated insult about my fashion sense, which I thought was perfectly fine thank _you_ very much. Regardless, I was still going to leave this conversation on decent terms dammit.

"Oh yes dear, it is. Why do you ask?" She replied, slightly posing.

"… No reason." _Geez, and I thought people named Jim had uncreative parents. What, does she have a brother named Grape? And apparently no one taught her the term Shrinking Violet._ "Just wanted to meet you is all."

"Well, you have a lovely day dear! Make sure to enjoy yourself!" And with that, Violet strutted off. … Dammit she's fabulous. Personality aside, she's like some kinda gorilla diva. Did they even have those? Questions for later, time to go receive some financial pain.

* * *

Nook quickly turned around upon hearing me come in, signified by a small bell on the door. "Ah, Ms. Lucy, here to discuss your housing crisis, yes yes?"

"I… Wouldn't exactly call it a crisis, but yeah, that's what I'm here for." I replied, looking around his shop. Various kinds of housing options were on display: Roofing tiles, fences, porches… It was kinda amazing actually how many ways you could change your house. "Anyway, hit me man. What do I owe you?"

"Well, after doing many tough, almost deadly calculations, taking in lumber, brickwork, labor force, and other such things… It'll be 10,000 Bells as a down payment."

"… Wait that's it?" I asked, blinking. I'd expected it to be bigger, considering it's… Well, a house. They don't grow on trees after all. Unless you count the wood they use to make it I guess.

"Well, yes… Would you like it to be more?" Nook asked, tilting his head. I could almost see a question mark appearing above his head. "Nononono! That's perfect, thank you!" I replied quickly, waving my hands to dismiss the notion. "Yes, well, until you get that paid, I suggest you find ways of making money. My suggestion would be to collect seashells and fruit and sell them to the shop in town called Re-Tail, and then buy a shovel, fishing rod, or net upon reaching the appropriate funds from the Nooklings Shop down the road. Run by my boys Timmy and Tommy, they'll make sure to help you out just right!" I nodded after getting all that. Collecting seashells and fruit I could do. Fishing I could also do, but I might want to talk to Isabelle first. Who knows, maybe I'd find more ways of makin' money and getting rich n shiz. … God I'm white.

* * *

After saying my byes to Nook, I headed to town hall, where I was greeted with the sight of Isabelle's lifeless corpse strangled and torn asunder- I'm just kidding. Gotcha though! Yeah, no, she was diligently signing away on some form of paperwork. _… She's probably busy, I'll ask later-_ "Oh, Mayor!" _Aw crapbaskets._ Isabelle waved me over and asked what she could help me with. I gave her my basic sitch and then she responded "Ah, well, I can gladly help you! First, go get me a seashell!"

"… A seashell." I repeated. "… I need money help, I'd want to _sell_ that seashell." … Which was probably by the seashore. "So why-"

"I want one!" Isabelle interjected. "Or a coral! Besides, I'm helping you, the least you could do is this!"

"I… I…" I failed to argue that, which sucked, because arguing was my strong suit. Kicked ass on the debate team. "Okay, okay, fine, I'll go get you one."

* * *

I trudged through the snow, looking around to see if anyone or anything interesting was afoot in Segoia. And I was greeted by… Flora, who was fishing. "Yo, Flora!" I greeted, hoping she wasn't still mad at me.

"Shh! I'm fishing." She replied quietly, before pulling on her rod… And pulling out a black and silver fish from the river. "Haha! Barbel Steed, you are _mine!"_ Flora cheered. "You'll make a great decoration!" She declared, pocketing the fish. I would question why she would put a fish in her pockets, but the more pressing question was how she did that _without pants._ … Don't wanna know. "Anyway, what can I help you with Lucy?"

"Eh, just wanted to talk 'n stuff. How you doin'." I honestly did not actually care, but I figured I might ask. Mayors have to be nice n stuff.

"Wellllllll… Have you heard about Eggbert and Flip?" I immediately informed her that I did not, since I just moved here. "Ah right, silly me! Well, I heard they hang out a lot! Don'tcha think that's weird?"

"… No?" I responded. "They want to be friends, let them be friends." Unless she was saying they were gay, in which case… Honestly, the idea of a monkey and chicken hooking up outweighed them being gay.

"Well… Fair enough. Friends can be whoever you want. Oh! Gotta go Lucy, bye!" And with that, the pink Ostrich was gone, like a ditzy wind. … Back to seashells. I headed to where the beach was, which I could tell because the ocean was seen from the direction the beach was in. Of course, I had to get down from the sheer cliff, a vertical rock wall about ten feet tall, which was solved by a small slope I walked down. Already, I spotted my prey- A shiny red piece of coral, along with some sand dollars and an oyster shell. I quickly scooped them up and headed back to Isabelle with her coral.

* * *

"Yay, you got it!" Isabelle cheered, holding her coral. "Thanks Mayor!"

"Yeah yeah, don't mention it." I replied. "Now, help?"

"Ah yes, right. First, take these." Isabelle reached under the desk and handed me three apples. "… Thanks?" I asked, pocketing them. "I'm good on my vitamins though." Isabelle laughed and replied "No Mayor, they're for planting! If you make a hole for them and plant them, you can grow a fruit tree! And they'll be good apple trees too, I got them from my hometown!" Oh, so she moved here too. Neat. "Well, next question: Which do you like better, Fishing or Bug-Catching?"

"Fishing." I replied immediately. First, it was winter; all the Bugs were dead or gone. Second, I was actually a pretty good fisher. Won a few trophies and caught a few record breakers, nothing too special, but I was proud of them. "Ah, well then, take this!" She then handed me a fishing rod. Granted, a very, very beat up fishing rod that had teeth marks, dents, the rod was bent slightly, and it had a dark red stain on the end of… Dubious quality. On the side in faded gold lettering was the words "Old Faithful." How clichéd, but appropriate. "For me?" I asked as I took it. Despite its looks, it had some good weight, and the reel was still as shiny as they come. "Of course Mayor! It wouldn't be much fun if you couldn't do your favorite things!" … Fair nuff, even if my real idea of fun was to plop my butt on a couch and game some suckers into the ground. "And lastly, as a gift given to every resident of Segoia… a watering can!" She handed me one, which, unlike the fishing rod, was brand new, and a shiny sea green. Thank God it didn't have any flowers on it. I took it as well. "Well, that about covers it! Thank you for stopping by Mayor, and please have a good day." I nodded, said my thanks, and headed out the door. I had some fishing to try.

* * *

I stared down the shadowy blob in the river water before me. Judging by the size, it was a fairly large fish, nothing too big even by the river's standards, but it was a sizable catch. I held my rod out and held back, and then… Released, the line sailing through the water with ease and landing next to the fish. Okay, good start, now for the hard part. The fish slowly floated to it, tapping it once… Twice… And then, on the third tap, a bite! I quickly started reeling in, and before long, landing in my hands was a carp. "… I guess I seized the Diem, eh?" After my horrid pun, I decided to just store the fish and move on.

 **Yeah, this was getting too long, so I had to split it up. But uh… Anyway, I'm back! Kinda. Sorta. Mm.**


	4. Jan 5, Part 2

After a few more fishing attempts, I had found myself with two more kinds of fish: a Black Bass (I guess I've got some class), and a Crucian Carp (One could call that a crucial catch, even.) … I need to stop with these puns if I want any actual friends. So, I guess now I go sell these at… What did Nook call it? Re-Tail? Where was that, exactly?

Luckily, my problems were solved by the appearance of a bright orange monkey. "Flip!" I called, strolling over to the monkey himself, who was staring up at a tree. "Whatcha doin'?"

"There's money in these trees man, rerack." Flip replied, doing what looked like arm stretches. "And I'm gonna get it." He then ran forward and slammed his entire body straight into the tree, causing a set of Bells to rain from the tree.

"... Does… Does that happen a lot around here?" I asked, frowning. Seriously, who puts their money in trees? And why does everyone seem to know about it and exploit it? And why am _I_ not exploiting it for that matter.

"Huh?" Flip replied, picking up the money. "Oh, yeah! All the time man, rerack! You can get a ton of Bells just by shaking these trees. … Although, and I'm only telling you this because I like ya'..." Flip motioned for me to come closer, which I did. "Rumor has it you can get a ton of bells if you hit a certain rock with a shovel. And it refills each day, rerack!"

"What?! That's-" I began, only for Flip to shush me quickly.

"Don't go flapping about this to anyone else, okay? If Flora or Violet heard the entire _town_ would know!"

"... If Flora and Violet knew then everyone except Egbert would know."

"I know right?! Don't tell 'em!" And with that, Flip marched off, leaving me alone.

"... I didn't ask him where Re-Tail was." Crap.

* * *

Luckily, I learned where it was from Violet (while also having my _hairstyle_ dissed, which did not help matters.) And so, I made it, stepping onto the cobblestone path and looking at the bright pink building. … How did I miss this thing, exactly? Thing stands out like a neon searchlight. Regardless, I stepped up the door, kicked the snow off my boots, and stepped in, a little bell ringing my arrival.

Inside, there were blue display stands, with a few items on display: A gigantic steel fridge that looked like it belonged on a reality-tv cooking show, a small teddy bear, and a bright pink table with a heart theme.

"What is with this town and the pink…?" I muttered as I looked around some more, before spotting actual people. One was a bright pink alpaca, and the other looked like a smaller… more adorable… Tom Nook. They seemed to be talking about something, and as I got closer I could make out the conversation.

"Yes Timmy, I believe we can take that Alpine Low Table." The pink alpaca said. "How would… 1750 Bells sound?"

"Yes, that is fine Ms. Reese! _Very fine!"_ The small racoon, who was presumably named Timmy, handed over a Leaf, and Ms. Reese handed him a bag of Bells, which Timmy pocketed and waved goodbye, walking past me and out the door. Ms. Reese pocketed the leaf, before noticing me and walking over.

"Ah, you must be our new mayor!" She said, grabbing my hand and shaking it. "It's so nice to finally meet you! How can I help you?"

"Ah, I uh…" Honestly I was kinda taken aback by how friendly she was. It's not like it was unwelcome, but I wasn't use to people saying it was nice to meet me. "I've got… Things to sell…?"

"Yes, yes, selling! Very good! Now, normally I'll just buy most things from you for a slightly lower price- Have to make a profit and all that- and I'll buy most things: Bugs, Fish, Fruit, Clothing… You don't want it, we'll buy it! … Except for trash, you'll have to pay us to take that!" She seemed to find that funny, since she giggled a bit at it. "Also, we will buy furniture, but if you want, we could put it up for display and perhaps one of your neighbors could pick it up for their house. In which case, I'll take the money and put it in your bank account, which you can find at the post office."

"... Uh… Huh…"

"Oh! My bad, I happen to be a bit wordy at times. Please, just place anything you have to sell here." She pulled out a leaf and popped it on the ground, turning it into a fold out table. I nodded and placed the fish and the rest of the seashells I had onto it, and Reese started murmuring to herself and poking the items. "So… All together, we should come to about 1490 Bells! Sounds good?"

"Yeah!" Man that's a good chunk of change for some fish and shells.

"Alright, one second." Reese replied, walking off to a room in the back. While she did, I looked around a bit more, and I noticed someone in the back. It was a blue alpaca, and he was… Well, he was conked out. Like, full-on dead to the world, drooling sleep. … I had to wake him up, he looked like a lump at his workstation or whatever it was. Tools, papers, guy looked like he did some kind of craftsmanship work. I slowly reached out to tap him on the shoulder- "DON'T!" AGH. … Yikes, I don't think I've ever jumped that high in my life. I whirled around, and Reese was glaring at me, hands at her hips and bag of Bells in one of them. "Don't wake up my Cy-Guy! He works very hard, and he needs his naps to keep going! So don't wake him up!"

"Alright, alright, geez, I won't." I said, backing away from the blue alpaca. "So uh… C-Can I have my money, please?"

"Ah, right, here you go." Reese said, shifting immediately from the angry alpaca lady back to the cheerful one I had sold my stuff to and handing me the small bag. I pocketed it, and said my goodbyes, rushing out of the store.

* * *

My final stop for the day was going to be Main Street, specifically the right side of Main Street, as I had never been. The first two things I spotted: A small shop that seemed to be made out of wood planks and dirt, and Egbert. I decided to start with Egbert, waving him over.

"Ah! Hi Lucy! What brings you to Main Street, doodle-duh?"

"Well, I decided to check out the shops y'know. Got some Bells burning a hole in my wallet."

"Ah! Well, well, if you want to get some furniture, or some tools, or a buncha stuff, go to Nookling Junction!" He said, pointing to the wooden shack from before. "And, if you want clothes and stuff, go to the Able Sisters!" He pointed to the shop further down the road, which, while still a bit on the small side, was still quite a bit bigger than the Nookling Junction. "Does that help, doodle-duh?"

"Yeah, that's really helpful Egbert, thanks!" And with that, I waved Egbert off and heading into Nookling Junction.

Inside, the floor was still dirt, but there was some things of note. In particular, there was what looked like a simple white bed in the back. As in, really simple. It had no pillows or anything, just a pure white mattress on a wooden bed frame. … Kinda liked it, to be honest. Also of note was the table in the center, with a shovel and bug net on it, and a side table with a fortune cookie, papers, and wrapping paper on it. Also of note was the little racoon man standing behind the table, staring wide-eyed at me. "Hello! _Thanks for coming in!_ " He said, waving. "How can I help you?"

"Ah, uh… How much for that bed?" I asked, gesturing towards it.

"Ah, the Minimalist Bed? 1000 Bells!" He replied, patting it.

Yikes. That was a bit much for my first day… I then noticed the Fortune Cookie, and pointed to it next. "What about that?"

"Ah that? That's a Fortune Cookie! You buy them with Play Coins! You get Play Coins for every 500 Bells you spend here! _So effective!"_

"Huh… Okay, how about the shovel?" I was determined to at least buy _something._ Window shopping was never really my thing. If I came into a store, it was to buy something.

"Ah, 500 Bells! It allows you to dig up any odd spots you might see on the ground, and also lets you hit all the rocks you could ever want! _So useful!"_

"... Y'know what, I'll take it." I said, pulling out 500 Bells and handing it to him (what was his name, Timmy?) and then grabbing the shovel off the table. "Fits me like a glove." I remarked quietly, pocketing it. "Well, see you around Timmy."

"Oh! I'm Tommy, you must have me confused for my brother." Sure enough, in walked another racoon that looked indistinguishable from Tommy. "Timmy, did Ms. Reese buy it?" Tommy asked the other racoon as I tried to figure out if there was _something_ to tell them apart.

"She did! _She loved it!"_ Timmy responded, turning to me and seeing me about to leave. "Bye Mayor! _Come back soon!"_

* * *

I decided to call it a day after that. I headed home, opened up my tent, and immediately face-planted on my sleeping bag. Who knew being a resident of town could wear you out? But… Admittedly, the place was kinda starting to grow on me. I'd have to pay off that debt soon though, I did not want to sleep on the ground for much longer… With that, I closed my eyes and fell asleep.


End file.
